The Other Creature Within
by Sae Matsumoto
Summary: Harry reflects, through the use of his Pensieve, about how deep his obsession with Draco Malfoy became. Warning: Major Spoilers for HBP
1. Prologue

Title: The Other Creature Within (Epilogue)  
Author: Sae Matsumoto Beta: Linz (Starrysunrise)  
Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, and (tada) HBP Warning: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE, DO NOT CLICK LINK IF YOU WISH NOT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing..

'It began at Diagon Alley' was a thought, a single notion that Harry was rather fond of. He liked to imagine that it all began then, as most stories and adventures have their beginning. He hated to think, to even ponder what could be the greater truth, that it had started in Madame Malkin's six years ago.

Sitting alone on the small bed, happy to get some peace in the crowded Burrow, Harry rested his head against the pillow and closed his tired eyes. Unable to obtain solace, though, in the darkness of his lowered eyes, he readying reopened them and sat up on the bed.Harry sat up in time to catch a shadow that seemed to be lingering outside his door, and then moving away in a flourish, as if the person were reading to knock at the door but had lost the nerve.

He knew, almost immediately, the uncharacteristically shy shadow was none other than his ex-girlfriend Ginny. The words seemed unnatural as he thought it over, his 'ex'-girlfriend. Though Harry hardly had time to become accustomed to second part of the word: girlfriend. He felt a pang inside, the creature inside growling at the thought of not being with what he thought was his heart's one desire. Yet just as suddenly as it began, the growling immediately disappeared, attacked from a much darker, hidden, and powerful creature that lay within the confines of Harry's entire being.

Harry preferred his crush on Ginny. He didn't deny the slight fluttering sensation he developed at the flower-scented hair; however, it had been conquered by the stronger feeling he had been attempting to thwart all year long: obsession.

There were few things he could hide from Hermione and Ron, this certainly being one of them. They were well aware, as an exasperated Ron pointed out to Harry just earlier in their sixth year: "You are becoming obsessed with him, Harry..."

Harry moved off the bed and next to a dark stoned basin positioned between the night stand and the wall; his Pensieve. He dipped his pointer finger into the silver substance, the Pensieve very full as Harry had mixed several memories he had decided to look into this afternoon. Perhaps a look through the chaos would clear his mind.

There were very few things he could hide from Hermione and Ron...but this was one of them. Neither knew exactly how deep the obsession ran, neither knew how far he had let his obsession get him. Harry feared to think that he still was unsure of the depths of his fixation.

With one last glace at the Pensieve, Harry cast a spell on his door so that no one would enter, though he doubted such measures were even necessary. The truth was that Hermione and Ron had promised to stand with him no matter what, but they were sensitive enough to realize that Harry, needing his space and time after the funeral, was to be by himself for a bit. They were also wise enough to pass this on, making sure no one disturbed Harry as he mourned Dumbledore's death.

And so, casting the proper spell on the door, Harry threw himself into the Pensieve, not only ready to face the images and fresh memories inside, but rather in desperate need to glance again at his one and only fixation: Draco Malfoy.

–– End of Prologue 


	2. Part 1

Beta: Starrysunrise (Linz)

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP, IMPORTANT, THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE

Summary: It becomes a little less canon now, just because it's much like the sixth book but with added scenes. ;;

It was a stupid idea. Harry could see that now in hindsight; however, he had not come here for hindsight...

Draco Malfoy's cronies emptied the car, leaving only Draco and a restless Harry Potter behind. To Harry's horror, however, Draco did not follow his friends as expected but rather revealed Harry before making him immobile. Draco was obviously smarter than he looked.

"I thought I heard you, Potter," he snarled, grey eyes flashing dangerously at the bleeding boy on the floor.

He made sure to step on Harry's fingers as he left, opening the door, and about to leave, when suddenly, he had a change of heart. He turned back quickly and tossed Harry's invisibility cloak off of his frozen body.

"You think you are so damn special, huh Potter? Thought you were invincible... hah! I could kill you right now if I wanted."

Draco smirked and, leaning closer, grabbed a handful of dark hair, pulling Harry's face closer to his.

An immediate flush fell over Harry's body, his mind screaming with anger and humiliation. Draco, sensing the immense embarrassment of "the chosen one," laughed – a horrible taunting laugh, in Harry's opinion. However, Draco loosened his death grip on the raven hair and instead traced his fingers lightly over Harry's cheek in a rather mocking soft gesture.

"Pathetic," Draco spat before haphazardly throwing the invisibility cloak back over Harry's unmoving and still bleeding body.

Harry heard Draco's footsteps departing the room and, soon after, the door slamming shut. Despite the raging pain in his nose and his scalp where Draco's hands had wreaked havoc, the most powerful burning sensation came from the single line Draco's elegant finger had traced along Harry's cheek.

And so, Harry waited under the cloak, anxiety building, but his main thoughts were already fixated on Draco Malfoy.

His mind was quickly consumed with Malfoy. It was worse than obsession, as Harry had to admit it was becoming, and even Ron picked up on it! But Harry was determined, he would find exactly what Draco Malfoy was up to.

In fact, after the occurrences during their trip, and having Katie Bell still at St. Mungos, Harry was more convinced than ever that Malfoy was a death eater. Of course, no one believed him, but now, seeing Draco being dragged out of the Slug Club party, Harry found his chance to find out the truth.

He held is breath as he heard Snape reprimand Draco, but what was worse, he heard the potions master offer Draco help! Harry's blood boiled; he should have known that Snape couldn't be trusted. In fact, he did know that already, and yet...

Harry pulled himself off the floor, where he lay huddled, tangled within his invisibility cloak, and followed the quickly disappearing blonde boy.

Harry reached his destination as he almost collided into the young Malfoy, finding Draco slumped against the wall. Harry found himself frozen for a moment, sickeningly mesmerized by pale skin with a greyish hue and dark shadows under lost grey eyes. Indeed, Draco looked nothing like the boy he had met years ago at Madame Malkin's. In fact, the once supercilious and arrogant boy was looking utterly and completely defeated. It frightened Harry almost as much as it angered him. 

Forgetting he still was wearing the invisibility cloak (and ignoring the hesitation due to the image of the sickly boy), Harry grabbed the collar of Draco's cloak and pulled him up so that Draco was now standing directly in front of Harry.

Draco's eyes widened, rather startled, before they darkened in realization. He stretched out a pale, thin hand and yanked the invisibility cloak off of the unsuspecting Gryffindor.

"Potter, rather cheap trick, isn't it? That thick skull of yours has yet to realize that your petty little charms and objects," at this, he threw the cloak on the ground, "cannot fool me anymore. What in bloody hell do you think you are doing here?"

"I-I..." Harry stuttered for a moment, flushing slightly from being made into a fool in front of Malfoy once again.

"Yes?" Draco snarled, seemingly using his immense rage to cover the tiredness in his eyes.

"Cheap tricks! You should talk Malfoy, what with your secret plans. I heard you and Snape talking, I know you're up to something, you bloody Death Eater!" Harry shouted, regaining his composure quickly.

"You were listening in on me and Snape...?" Draco asked calmly, this silent fury frightening Harry more than it should.

"Yes! And you should know, Malfoy, I will discover everything soon enough, and I will stop you."  
Harry tightened his grip on the collar of Malfoy's robe, though he was hardly aware he was even holding them anymore.

"You will do no such thing, Potter!" Draco spat fervently, though starting to shake slightly, "I can't have anything else in my way, you won't... you can't.."

The sudden fear in Draco's eyes took Harry aback, so much in fact that he unconsciously loosened his grip on Malfoy.

Taking his opportunity, Draco shook Harry off of him and grasped Harry's neck within his frail hands.

"You will do nothing to get in the way, Potter!"

And with that, Draco let go of Harry and stumbled away into the darkness, leaving Harry alone and filled with mixed emotions in the dark hallway.

He was overcome with rage, with humiliation, with curiosity, and, most of all, as all these ardent emotions only strengthened it: an even stronger obsession.


	3. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or ideas that were made by J.K. Rowling... haha.

Spoilers: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP

Beta: Linz

Notes: Thanks to all that reviewed, specifically:

**yehudi13**: Thank you for reviewing! I am glad you like it so far. I hope my note below will help answer any questions about the organization of the story. ;;

**Lux et Veritas**: I know! Haha, it's great. Thanks for reviewing!

**Alex Destine**: I hope you continue to read and like it! Thanks for reviewing!

diamondprincess2006: Haha, yes very true..

**Might Have Ben Hur**: Haha, thanks so much! Those compliments should go directly to my beta though, she is wonderful. You must let me know when you write your fiction, I would love to read it. I hope my notes below will clear up any confusion about the story. ;;

Immortal tears of: Thanks! Haha I will try, thanks for reviewing!

Harbringer of doom: Haha, I agree, thank you so much for the review!

Silver emerald eyes: Hehe, I am glad to be your first of this HBP fictions. I hope to finish this as well! Thanks for reviewing.

Sweetnightmares: Thanks for the review, hope you keep reading! ;;

-To clear up some confusion, I should explain this ficlet in further depth:

This basically goes through the sixth book, focusing obviously on Harry and Draco's interactions, as this story is being told through Harry's Pensieve. However, as some have noticed, many events that I include do not occur. This story, though canon, has AU parts in that I include scenes that did not happen. As I like to put it, scenes J.K. Rowling left out, haha. It is really meant to build up, what I would like to be a sequel. Though it really depends on the turn out of this ficlet whether or not I make a sequel which would be my own events picking up where Half Blood Prince ended. And now onto Part two...

––

Harry was glad to see, or rather hear, that Ron admitted Malfoy was up to no good; however, he seemed more concerned with Lavender than anything else. He looked forward to telling Hermione, knowing that she would be unable to deny anything once he filled her in on Snape's involvement.

He finished all that he had heard and seen, and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"And then Draco just ran off?" she asked, still trying to put together what Harry had just informed her of.

Harry hesitated only for a moment time, deciding that the part with Malfoy afterwards wasn't relevant enough to include. The truth was, Harry didn't want to discuss it with Hermione; if he was to make her take him (and his suspicions) seriously, it wouldn't do to reveal exactly how deep his interest and obsession with Malfoy was beginning to run.

Hermione, however, despite her usual keen senses, did not pick up on the hesitation and began to ponder the information Harry had just given her.

"I can't deny that something is indeed happening... but Dumbledore isn't stupid. He most likely already knows about it, and he trusts Snape, Harry. If Professor Dumbledore trusts Snape, well then I trust him too."

Harry's countenance noticeably darkened, yet he knew pushing it any further with Hermione would be futile. He would just have to wait until he saw Dumbledore to once again argue his clear evidence.

Ginny and Dean came in through the entrance of the Common Room, breaking the brief silence that was occurring between Harry and Hermione. Ginny seemed rather flustered and distressed as she pushed Dean's assisting hand out of her way.

"I can get through the hole by myself, Dean!" She seethed as she moved away and smiled at Hermione and Harry before heading up into the girl's dormitory. The familiar scent of flowers wafted through the air and comforted Harry.

Ginny. She was stable, and a friend, and a distraction. Most importantly a wonderful distraction.

"So, Dean and Ginny are fighting again?" Harry asked nonchalantly, seeing Hermione raise her eyebrows.

"It seems so," Hermione answered with a knowing smile.

It was funny, Harry thought, very funny indeed, how Hermione picked up the such casual words about Ginny but remained oblivious to the growing fixation on Malfoy. Not that Harry minded at all; he hated to admit that he was becoming obsessed with the Slytherin. Still, it was rather humourous how one will only choose to see what they want, but readily ignore anything else.

In his thoughts, Harry found his mind wander back to Malfoy. What in bloody hell was that boy up to exactly?

Harry retired to his own bed and fell into a restless sleep. They began with the usual soft and sweet dreams of Ginny Weasley but quickly turned into the dark and tiring dreams of Draco Malfoy.

When he awoke the next day, he pushed the ladder of the dreams from his mind. He refused to allow Malfoy to haunt him even in his dreams. He thought instead of Ginny. A sweet, innocent crush was much more appealing to Harry than an increasing obsession with Draco Malfoy.

Harry had found a new confidence in his crush on Ginny. His mind often consumed with thoughts of her, he found himself even able to blush in her presence (though he found everything was often forced).

Still, try as he might, he couldn't get Malfoy from his mind. He was reaching levels of desperation, that the young man had never experienced before.

Even on the day of one of the most important Quidditch games, his main concern was not catching the snitch and winning the match, but rather catching Malfoy and discovering what he was doing.

On his way to the pitch, he saw a glimpse of gold, the sun hitting the unmistakable pale hair of Draco Malfoy. Now was his chance.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Oh, because I am going to tell you..."

An almost playful smirk graced Draco's lips, and, despite the tired face and dark shadows beneath his eyes, Draco appeared almost glad to have some familiar bantering.

In spite of his slight anger at Draco's casual dismissal of Harry, the Gryffindor almost found himself smiling at the absurdity of the situation. Draco, still staring at Harry, tilted his head to one side, as if only wondering what else Harry might say. The honest puzzlement on Draco's face startled Harry, and Draco's flippant words and attitude did not sink in until that very moment.

It almost felt as if... Draco Malfoy flirting with him? A vacant and forced giggle from one of the girls with Draco broke Harry from his thoughts. He glared at the two sheep-like girls suddenly feeling angry.

"I want to speak to you alone, Malfoy!"

Draco's coy smirk quickly disappeared. He looked at the two girls for a moment before nodding at them. They both disappeared.

"Malfoy, I–"

"What? What do you want, Potter? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Draco asked nearly desperately.

Something was very wrong, this wasn't Malfoy, this was a tired and almost frightened boy standing in front of him.

"I can help you, Malfoy," Harry said softly, realizing how stupid the statement was after the words left his lips.

However, Harry did not receive the reaction he expected. Rather than an angry retort, or dismissive taunt, Draco's eyes widened as he grabbed Harry's shoulders.

"No! No one can help me! I am doing the best I can, but... no! Get away Potter."

As Draco mumbled these defeated words he lost the will to stand himself up and fell into Harry.

Harry, with his quick reflexes, was able to catch and hold Draco's weight. However, this position caused his face to be smothered in Draco's thin, feathery hair, suddenly causing Harry to feel rather uncomfortable. The slight tickling sensation of Draco's hair and the overwhelming heat that the taller boy exuded was making Harry rather dizzy.

"Malfoy..." Harry spoke slowly, making no attempt to move.

Draco, after hearing his name, pushed Harry away firmly and stood up, an angry sneer quickly set in place on his pale face.

"This will be the last time I tell this to you, Potter: Stay out of my way."

And with that, Draco was gone with a flourish, joining the two young girls, as they glanced suspiciously at Harry, laughing their troubling laughs.

Flustered, for more reason than one, Harry raced down to the Quidditch pitch, to find Ginny waiting impatiently.

"Harry! Where were you? The game is about to begin!" Ginny cried, grabbing Harry's arm to obtain his complete attention.

Harry felt himself flush, thinking of Draco, but he quickly told himself the rapid heat rushing through his body was the result of Ginny's milky arms touching him.

"I was with Malfoy. I saw him going off into the woods with these two stupid girls, his little girlfriends I suppose," he spat bitterly.

"You sound like you're jealous," she laughed out while pulling Harry onto the field.

Harry's eyes flashed darkly, but he didn't say a word, transferring his mixed emotions into the game. One thing he knew-- he hadn't given up on Malfoy yet.

––


	4. Part 3

Title: The Other Creature Within Author: Sae Matsumoto Beta: Deadlee Wang Warnings: Spoilers for HBP

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, it's been well over two years since I last updated this fiction but I think I am ready to go at it again. Now please keep in mind that it's also been over two years since I read the HBP so some details might be a bit shaky. Also, the premise remains that this is Harry's sixth year, with a little AU twist, as in I add in details and events that did not occur in the books. Please enjoy and let's hope I can continue to update often!

--

Harry took a moment to remove himself from the Pensieve, his head pounding from the prolonged visit inside the silvery mass of his memories. He knew he had to continue. He had promised himself that much, however the thoughts of what memories and scenes lay before him brought him to a screeching halt.

Was he emotionally prepared to face what occurred next? Could he handle the rest of the events which brought about the tragedy of Dumbledore's death and the disappearance of Draco Malfoy? Regardless of whether or not he was ready, Harry took a deep breath and forced his way back to the Pensieve; it was now or never.

Harry Potter's suspicions about the blonde boy, who he was not obsessing over (denial had now taken Harry by the horns), were climbing at an ever rising rate. After Moaning Myrtle confessed the visits she had received from the deeply secretive and sometimes rather distraught pale youth, Harry was more determined than ever to discover exactly what Draco was up to.

Strolling down the empty halls he began to hear noises coming from the bathroom a few doors down. Curiosity took over him and he slowly made his way towards the door watching, unnoticed, behind the frame. His vision was suddenly flooded with a devastated Draco Malfoy sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"I...I can't do it. I just can't... it's far too much and... oh god, I'm going to die, and my parents...What can I do?"

"Awww, don't cry! You can stay with me, I'll make sure to protect you," Moaning Myrtle flew down by Draco and fluttered her lashes in a sickeningly sweet manner.

Harry, upon seeing Myrtle's pathetic flirting attempts, felt an odd bitterness rise in his throat. However, more than anything, he felt a deep nausea at seeing Draco is such a defeated state.

"It's all over for me... this is my end," Draco muttered the words pathetically as he looked up into the crack mirror that hung before him.

Harry gasped slightly seeing Draco's eyes with large sickly bags, the grey orbs clouded by a film of unshed tears, his sunken cheeks already stained with ones that had fallen. In a moment Harry's vivid green eyes met with Draco's in the mirror and for a short while neither of them moved or made a sound. But that odd silence was all too short lived.

"What in bloody hell do you think you are doing Potter!? Did you come to watch and mock me? Is this the sort of thing that amuses you, gets you off, watching me like this?"

Harry gaped for words but couldn't find any and instead found himself moving closer and closer to the broken boy on the floor.

"What are you doing Potter? Stop, don't come any closer! I swear if you do..."

As if in a trance Harry continued to walk forward until he was merely a few inches away from Draco. He was mesmerized, caught in a spell of sorts, or so he felt, as he saw the tired and sallow flesh draped over Draco's bones.

"What is it Malfoy... What is this task you have to do? Tell me... please," Harry asked in a surprisingly soft voice, as if trying to coax the boy into speaking.

Perhaps it was Harry's tone or the fact that he honestly felt completely and utterly defeated but Draco did not yell anymore. Instead he replied in an voice equally as soft.

"You know Potter, you really are a prat if you think I'd share anything with you."

The way in which Draco said those words, almost coyly, made Harry's insides turn uncomfortably deep inside his stomach. Without even realizing it, Harry knelt down and lifted Draco, now so very thin and frail, off the ground and into his arms.

"Potter, what in Merlins name do√"

"Shhh, Draco. Please you don't have to do whatever you are doing. Stop it, please, just stop doing this so I can stop with this obsession. I can't take it, I can't take seeing you cry and look like you're slowly dying. Just stop this slow torture, this control you have over me... I want it to go away! Stop doing this to me Draco, bloody hell! Make it go away!"

As Harry continued his rant, the weak blonde still in his arms, he began to shake Draco rather violently, his speech becoming louder and louder.

Draco in a state of shock could only muster one simple reply: "Obsession...?"

Harry, as if something snapping inside, pulled Draco even closer to him, flush against his body, as his emerald eyes widened considerably. Without giving it an other thought, Harry violently pressed his lips against Draco's, pushing against Draco's unwilling, dry and lifeless lips.

Draco muttered a protest but Harry continued to move his lips against Draco's. A few moments later Draco slightly relaxed against the dark-haired boy and started to kiss back. Harry moved his calloused hands into Draco's thin and dusty hair ready to deepen the kiss when Draco suddenly pulled back. He swiftly pushed Harry away and backed up into the sink behind him.

"What the fuck was that Potter? What the fuck did you just do?"

Harry seemed to snap out of his trance and realize what just occurred. He had just admitted, to Draco Malfoy no less, that he was obsessed with him. And then, to top it off, he kissed him.

"I... I..."

"You little prat! Is that your way of expressing your pity for me? You can't save me Golden Boy, no one can now," Draco practically screeched as he pulled out his wand and fired a spell at Harry.

Infuriated by his accusations Harry yelled back the first spell that came to mind.

"Sectumsempra!"

In an instant Draco doubled over in pain, a million slits opened all over his body and spilled blood onto his dirty robes and onto the dirty floor.

"No... No Draco, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I didn't know it would do that, I just..." Harry stumbled for words as he ran over to Draco and held him, trying to find a way to stop the blood that continued to pour out of the Slytherin.

"What in bloody hell did you do Potter!?"

Snape charged in and with a flourish of his wand ended the torturous spell that was inflicted upon Draco before roughly pushing Harry aside and taking the blonde away in his arms.

Harry sat there in shock, Draco's blood soaking the floor and his robes, staring at the doorway where Snape just exited with the unconscious Draco. His lips still tingled from the rough contact of Draco's cold and uninviting mouth and in a daze he lifted his fingers to his lips spreading the remnants of Draco's blood over them.

This had gone too far and obsession was too weak of a word. There was no going back now.  
--

Please leave feedback! I'd like to hear what you think. 


End file.
